Barden: Until Dawn
by RandomShipsForPitchPerfect
Summary: The Barden University, Barden Bella's go to a party hosted by the Swanson bothers. Benji, Luke, and Jessie just wanted to have fun at their parents cabin. When one joke goes wrong two are dead and the rest are to blame. -Based off the game Until Dawn- I DO NOT own the plot or the characters, just wanted to write/alter something fun to read. Idea of the combination was mine.
1. A Year Ago

_**A Year Ago…**_

"Beca!" Chloe laughed and pushed her shoulder, "I can't believe we're doing this!" The redhead looked around at the others and chuckled

Aubrey approached the others and frowned. Beca ran her fingers through her hair and smirked over at the blonde.

"What's your deal Captain?" the Brunette chuckled and winked over at Chloe

Aubrey rolled her eyes and crossed her arms defensively, "don't you think it's a little fucked up to be pranking Jesse? It's not his fault he has a crush on Beca. "

Chloe frowned and looked at Aubrey with an uneasy frown. Going over to Beca she cleared her throat as she turned her attention to the Bella's.

"Jesse has been going after my girl, so I think a prank is needed to get back at his 'Treble' making ass. Just looking out for my girl Beca." Chloe stated sharply as Beca blurted out in laughter

"Chlo," Beca started. "I'm nobody's girl and I can handle myself."

"Whatever you say Becs."

Aubrey sighed deeply and began to walk to the stairs, "you guys are jerks!" The others laughed and ran to where the prank was going to take place.

"Jesse!" Aubrey called out as she reached the top of the stairs, sighing she walked to another room and looked around.

* * *

Getting into place Chloe laughed, getting under the bed next to Jessica. Ashley got into the closet with a camcorder and Beca stood at the end of the bed and smirked slyly.

"Shhh, he's here!" Chloe giggled and quieted down as the others followed her suit quietly.

Outside the room in the hallway Jesse walked quietly and looked around, holding a candle shakily.

"Beca?" He called out as he opened the door to the room the others were in, "Beca?" He asked quietly and closed the door behind him. "It's Jesse."

Beca smirked with her arms crossed as she looked at him, "Hey Jesse."

* * *

Standing in the kitchen Luke looked out the blinds and out the window. Sighing he continued to stare, not fully aware what was lurking outside the cabin.

"Bro's! Did you see that? The Dean said we were the only ones allowed up here this weekend." Luke sighed and looked over at his brother's Capella best friend, who was like a brother to them and shook him, "Benji!"

After no response from Benji he frowned and walked over to his unconscious body slumped against the counter. Luke let out a chuckle as he saw that Benji had consumed an entire bottle of rum that was about fifteen years old.

"You really out did yourself huh Benji!" He laughed and looked across the counter to see a note that was laying upside down, unreadable, he walked over and grabbed it. Turning over to read the note, he then groaned and placed it back on the counter.

"Benji, what has Jesse got himself into now?" He sighed and glanced at the note again. It read: ' _Jesse, you look so hot in that shirt…but I bet you look even better out of it. Come to the guest room at 2:00 AM ;) Beca xxx'_

Back in the bedroom Jesse smiled shyly and shifted his weight on each leg awkwardly as he spoke up, looking at Beca.

* * *

"I got your note." He said quietly

Beca grinned slyly, "I'm glad you made it."

Jesse looked down at his flannel and fumbled with the top button nervously, this time Beca spoke up.

"Maybe we should start with a little, you know, making out? Then we'll see where it goes from there?" Beca looked at Jesse with a suggestive smile and shrugged

Jesse then nodded and went to unbutton his flannel slowly. Beca let out a quiet 'oh hell yeah' as he unbuttoned the first of many buttons on his shirt.

Jessica laughed from under the bed and spoke aloud, "oh my god. I can't believe he's taking his shirt off!" Chloe let out a laugh in reply to Jessica's statement.

Jesse froze up and looked under the bed, "what?! Oh my god!" As Jesse exclaimed Ashley came out of the closet with the camcorder and smirked. "Ashley? What are you doing here?!"

As everything was falling apart Aubrey opened the door and Beca looked down, "Jesse. I'm sorry this is all outta hand but.." Aubrey interrupted her midsentence.

"Hey, Jess. Don't freak out it's just-" Aubrey got cut off by Jesse

"Beca?!" Jesse cried out before dashing out of the room

Aubrey growled and looked at the others, "prank."

"Damn…" Beca looked down embarrassed that the prank didn't go well, when suddenly she got a smack to the side of the head by Aubrey.

"You guys are jerks you know that?!" the blonde growled and ran after Jesse, "Jesse!"

* * *

Luke looked out the blinds to see someone out there and he ran out to see the others yelling out into the winter storm. "Guys there's someone outside!" Luke heard them yelling and he questioned aloud, "what the hell?"

Aubrey yelled out into the storm, "Jesse!" As she did, Luke passed by her roughly

"What the hell is going on? Where is my brother going?" He frowned as he looked at them questionably

"He's fine." Jessica spoke up and rolled her eyes, "he just can't take a joke."

"It was just a joke Jesse!" Chloe called out into the storm as she crossed her arms

Luke's thick accent came out in his anger, "what did you guys do to my brother?!"

Beca looked around nervously, "we were just messing around Luke. It wasn't anything serious."

"You Jerks!" Luke shouted at them before running out into the storm after his brother, "Jesse! JESSE!"

"Do we go after them?" Beca asked quietly and Aubrey quickly answered in a snappy tone.

"You know, I think that you are the last person Jesse wants to see right now Beca." Aubrey frowned and looked into the storm hopping her best friends would be okay.

* * *

Luke ran through the path in the forest looking frantically for his brother, tripping over rocks and stumps, swearing as his did. He jumped over a log and he continued to run quickly as he feared that Jesse could be in danger. He stopped to jump down to a hopefully, quicker path and continued to run as he felt something was very close behind him. Following Jesse's footprints he quickened his pace.

Breathing quick and hard he heard a snap but followed his brothers footprints, afraid that the snap was something dangerous to himself and his brother. As he followed the footprints he came face to face with an elk and froze up before running past the creature to hopefully find his brother quickly, not liking the noises he felt were following him.

"Damn it Jesse! Where are you?" He frowned and continued to search for his brother, jumping down another small cliff he took out his phone and put on his flashlight, continuing his frantic search. "Jesse?"

Looking around with his flashlight he was taken back when an elk jumped across the path right in front of him, shaking it off he continued to walk quickly. Luke looked around scared, and called out to his brother when he came across a totem. Turning it around he found a hole he could peer into, not knowing that it was a death totem, predicting his and his brothers own death. Afraid he placed it down quickly and looked into the woods nervously.

"Jesse!" Luke called out once again, looking above the path he hears the ignition of flame and a bright flare for a brief moment, looking back to the trail he continues to walk quickly. "Jesse!"

Luke continued his way down the path, unsure what the totem meant, unsure on how he saw his fate so clearly. He continued to think about it as he walked quickly down the path as he followed Jesse's footprints. Pushing a tree branch away he calls his brother's name once more when he finally sees him.

"Hello?!" Jesse calls out, only to be hugged and given his brother's jacket

"Jesse! You must be freezing! Take my coat Bro." Luke insisted as he helped him stand

Jesse shook his head as tears streamed down his face, "I'm such an idiot! I'm so dumb Luke…"

Not knowing that there was a creature behind them they hear a screech and quick footsteps close behind

"Jesse?"

"Luke?"

Both brothers look between each other and begin to run down the trail from whatever was chasing them. Screaming the two ran as quick as they could away from the creature that was chasing after them. Jesse fell on the bridge, Luke then has to turn around to help regain his brother's stance. Once Jesse was up they ran like hell. Luke's phone slipped from his pocket and had fallen under the boards of the bridge. Afraid that whatever was behind them was going to surely them, they were caught at a dead end and a long drop down behind them. A dark mysterious figure who bared fire approached the brothers slowly. Protectively, Luke put his arms out in defense, pushing his brother back, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers tightly.

"No," Luke cried out as the figure got closer and closer to the edge. "Shit! Get back!" He shouted at the figure again as Jesse slipped causing both to slip off the cliff. Luke was able to grab a loose branch and held on for his life. As he held onto his brother he had to hold onto the one thing keeping them alive, the loose branch began to give out from their weight.. "Hold on!" He cried to his brother as the dark figures hand reached for his own.

In that moment Luke let go, afraid the figure was going to harm him and his brother. As they fell his spine hit directly on a rock, killing him instantly. Jesse _supposedly_ dead as well. The two were never found, their friends were now scared that they had died because of their cruel joke, and Benji, their brother was now brotherless.


	2. Present Day - Friendship

" _ **The butterfly effect; a tiny butterfly flapping its wings today may lead to a devastating hurricane weeks from now. Tiny butterfly, devastating hurricane. The smallest decision can dramatically change the future. Your actions will shape how the story unfolds. Your story is one of many possibilities. Choose your actions carefully." – Opening Monologue: Until Dawn**_

 **Present Day…**

The vinyl record played such a soft piano tune. Sitting there in the quiet room, the subject took in the doctor's behavior. A middle aged man glanced out a dark window as he let the music play in the air. Suddenly, the doctor turned towards the subject and walked over slowly. That was when Dr. Mitchell spoke.

"Before we begin there are a few thing I need to make sure are clear," he walked over to his chair and adjusted himself to look the subject in the eyes. "No one could change what happened last year. No one could have helped those two boys."

The subject shifted uncomfortably and stared at the Doctor with a blank expression.

"The past is beyond your control," Dr. Mitchell breathed out slowly and continued. "You have to accept this. That's the only way you can move on." He clasped his hands together and rested them on his desk slowly. "You'll find freedom in this acknowledgment. Everything you do, every decision you make from now on will open opportunities in the future." With a smile, he continued. "I want you to remember this, as you plan to play your sick game." Coughing uneasily, Dr. Mitchell stared down his subject. "Every single choice will affect your fate, and others fate. I want to help you. So let us do a simple exercise." He grabbed a card and placed it in front of the subject. "Please pick up this card and tell me how it makes you feel."

Seeing the card, the subject hesitantly turned it over. Seeing a cornfield with a scarecrow and a red barn in the back.

"How does the picture make you feel?" Dr. Mitchell asked slowly, "be honest."

"It makes me feel uneasy." The subject stated bluntly

"What makes you feel uneasy," Dr. Mitchell followed up with another question

"The s-scarecrow." Stuttered the subject, avoiding the eyes of their Doctor

"I see." Writing down the answer, Dr. Mitchell cleared his throat. "Let us believe the scarecrow isn't actually there. Would you be able to be in that field alone and feel comfortable?"

Thinking for a moment the subject thought about it, "sure."

"What if the barn was haunted?" Dr. Mitchell countered

"I wouldn't care." The subject fired back

Dr. Mitchell laughs, "so the scarecrow scares you. However, the haunted barn does not? Even with the possibility of the supernatural? I told you that you need to be honest with me." Looking over at his clock he cleared his throat once again. "Our time is up. Next session we will discuss more on your answers. I'll see you again soon."

* * *

As the bus trudged through the snow, Aubrey was approaching Mount Swanson. Listening to the radio on her phone she listened to the report of last year's incident that occurred there.

One radio announcer's voice filled her ears, "today marks the one year anniversary of the tragedy that took place on Mount Swanson." Another radio host continued on another station, "a year ago tonight the Swanson boys left their parents lodge into a horrific storm." Then came another host who was talking to an officer who mentioned an interesting history between a suspect and the Swanson family.

Aubrey glanced out the window, then turned back to her phone and sighed heavily. Turning off the radio on her phone she clicked onto a file sent to her from Benji. A video of him played.

"Hello friends and fans!" He greeted as a dove flew from his cape. "Shit. Let's try that again-" The video cut off and another video began again. "Alright!" He exclaimed and whooshed his cape aside. "Hello friends and fans. It's totally aca-awesome to have you all back at my parents place this year. I'm wicked excited to have the Barden Bella's back to my aca-amazing party!" Benji raised his arms and cheered, "ahhh!" Followed by a laugh he continued. "But uh..let's take a moment to address the elephant in the room.."

Aubrey paused the video momentarily to breathe out slowly, only to press play again.

"I know you're all probably worried about me." Benji paused and laughed softly, "and it's not because I haven't grown out of magic yet. No, I know it's going to be a little rough coming back to the lodge this year. Last year was rough. But it means the world to me that we're doing this and I know it would mean so much to Luke and Jesse that we're all together again. Thinking of them.." Pausing, Benji sighed sadly. "I wanna spend quality time with all my Bella's, each of you girls individually. Quality time with each of you. Share the moments we'll never forget. For my brothers, you know? So.." Picking up his attitude, he clapped his hands together. "Let's party like we're at fucking worlds again, okay?"

* * *

Aubrey stopped the video and looked back out the window to see she arrived at the entrance to Mount Swanson. Gathering her stuff, she stepped off the bus into the chilling weather. Crunching through the snow she didn't notice the figure stalking behind her slowly. Walking slowly on the trail up to the cable car station, she opens a gate, closing it with a slam behind her.

Aubrey Posen was Jesse's bestfriend. His considerate, adventurous, and diligent friend who always looked out for him, almost like a big sister. Making her way on the forest path she took in the scenery. Thinking someone else was out there she called out.

"Hello? Someone there?" Aubrey looked around her, only to keep walking at a slightly quicker pace. Looking down at her phone she realized it wasn't too late out. Nine o'clock on the mountain, the moon shined down on the snow in certain places. The tree's allowing some light through made the forest absolutely beautiful to the blonde. She always enjoyed the trail with Jesse.

Approaching a larger gate she saw a note, _'The gates busted, climb over! – F.A'_ A note left by Fat Amy, Aubrey laughed before glancing on the email between Amy and Benji on the back. Seeing it as unimportant, she placed it back on the fence for the others to see. After putting the note back up she went over to the rock wall holding up the fence, looking up at how high it was. It wouldn't be too hard to climb over but, she needed to see how she was going to get over. Quickly, she stretched up, grabbing onto a rock's ledge. She then needed to think of jumping up closer to the top or climb up easily. Being adventurous, she took a chance at jumping up to the ledge.

Making it safely over the gate, Aubrey walked closer to the cable car station. Walking closer to a small set of stairs a small bunny comes out right in front of her.

"Aw," Aubrey leaned down and put her hand out gently. "Hey little bunny, you hungry?" She held out nuts for the small creature, which gladly grabbed some before taking off. "Cutie!" She brushed off her hands before continuing to the station.

* * *

Climbing up the small steps and continuing on the trail, Aubrey came across an Indian's guide to totems.

"Butterfly Prophecies? Death is black butterflies. Danger is red butterflies." Aubrey shivered and looked at the rest of the colors, "Brown is loss. Guidance is yellow, and fortune is white? I'll keep those in mind. I'm sure I won't be finding any of these silly things though."

Glancing below the sign, Aubrey saw a totem. Filling the girl with uneasy feelings, she leaned down and grabbed it slowly. Turning it over the yellow butterfly appeared.

"Guidance?" Aubrey questioned before peering into it, "a bird? Landing on a table? Then it flew away? Strange."

Shaking her head, Aubrey continued up the stairs to the station. Walking up to a picture of the mountain, someone had vandalized it.

 **'THE PAST IS BEYOND OUR CONTROL.'**

* * *

There is the second chapter of Barden: Until Dawn. This story is nearly, maybe 75% mostly Until Dawn based. 25% is alterations to some of the dialogue so it isn't EXACTLY like the game. The characters belong to Pitch Perfect, and I thought the two things combined would be a cool idea. I'm so excited the first chapter went over so well, so this one is right after the other. I know it's a little short, but once I introduce more characters, the story will pick up. All decisions and choices are based off of the YouTuber Markiplier's gameplay. -C.A.K (RS4PP)


End file.
